


熟人没法玩团建游戏

by arolas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arolas/pseuds/arolas
Summary: Alfred suggested to play a game.





	熟人没法玩团建游戏

阿尔在联五开会的中场休息时间提议玩游戏：每人轮流说一件自己的事，剩下的人如果有相同经历则幸存、如果没有就要砍掉一只手指，但若提出的经历只有本人有，则提出者要自砍一只手指。最后剩下手指数最多的人获胜。  
“玩吗？”  
“玩。”另外四个人说。  
“但是不能提外貌上的区别，不然我肯定最先输。”王耀补充道。  
阿尔伊万亚瑟弗朗都同意了。  
他们觉得就算不提外貌以及体重，最先输的肯定也是王耀。

“从谁开始？”  
“按字母顺序吧。”亚瑟提议。  
“字母顺序是按俄语英语法语还是汉语拼音？”伊万问。  
“或者笔画顺序？分简体繁体吗？”王耀补刀。  
最后他们决定抽签。

抽签结果是王耀-亚瑟-阿尔-伊万-弗朗。

第一轮：  
王耀：我家的通用语言不是英语。  
亚瑟阿尔-1

亚瑟：我是资本主义国家。  
王耀-1

阿尔：我办过不止一次冬奥会。  
王耀亚瑟伊万-1  
亚瑟：……你小子到底哪边的？  
阿尔：什么？你只办过一次吗？  
亚瑟：不，我一次都没办过。

伊万：我有十个以上的陆上邻国。  
亚瑟阿尔弗朗-1

弗朗：我家车靠右行驶。  
亚瑟-1

第一轮结统计果：  
王耀-2  
亚瑟-4  
阿尔-2  
伊万-1  
弗朗-1

亚瑟：……这跟说好的不一样。

第二轮：  
王耀：我被殖民过。  
亚瑟伊万弗朗-1

亚瑟：我家国旗是红白蓝三色。  
王耀-1

阿尔：我家的国旗上有星星。  
亚瑟伊万弗朗-1  
亚瑟：王耀刚刚砍了你一只手指，你不长记性吗？  
阿尔：可是先提国旗的是你诶。

伊万：我家现在没有君主。  
亚瑟-1

弗朗：我家车是靠右行驶。  
亚瑟-1

第二轮结果统计：  
王耀-3  
亚瑟-8  
阿尔-2  
伊万-3  
弗朗-2

第三轮：  
王耀：我不在G7里。  
亚瑟阿尔弗朗-1

亚瑟：同性恋在我家可以结婚。  
王耀伊万-1

阿尔：我的国徽上有动物。  
王耀-1  
阿尔：好了亚瑟现在你满意了吧。  
亚瑟举着一根手指心想我满意个屁。

伊万：我家是多党制。  
王耀阿尔-1

弗朗：我家的政治中心和经济中心在同一座城市。  
王耀阿尔-1

第三轮结果统计：  
王耀-7  
亚瑟-9  
阿尔-5  
伊万-4  
弗朗-3

第四轮：  
王耀：我在亚欧大陆上。  
阿尔-1  
王耀伊万弗朗盯着亚瑟看。  
亚瑟：有问题吗，我明明也属于欧洲。  
弗朗：不，你是游离在欧罗巴外侧的岛屿。  
亚瑟朝弗朗比了个中指。  
弗朗：王耀快来跟哥哥high five。

阿尔：我属于北约。  
王耀伊万-1

伊万：我是跨洲国家。  
王耀-1

弗朗：我没参加过雅尔塔会议。  
阿尔伊万-1

第四轮结果：  
王耀-9  
亚瑟卒  
阿尔-7  
伊万-6  
弗朗-3

第五轮：  
王耀：我擅长做饭。  
阿尔伊万-1

阿尔：我是跨洲国家。  
王耀-1  
王耀表示能先坑死一个已经很满足了，同时对在座各位前殖民者致以诚挚问候。

伊万：我家是半总统共和制。  
阿尔-1

弗朗：我使用拉丁字母。  
伊万-1

第五轮结果：  
王耀卒  
阿尔-9  
伊万-8  
弗朗-3

第六轮：  
阿尔：我生日在7月。  
伊万-1

伊万：我家是联邦制。  
弗朗-1

弗朗：我家是半总统共和制。  
阿尔-1

最终结果：  
阿尔卒  
伊万-9  
弗朗-4

布拉金斯基同志和波诺弗瓦公民的手紧紧握在了一起，这是法俄联盟伟大的胜利。

End


End file.
